Please
by whitetyger123
Summary: As pleasurable as this was, it always just ended with him orgasming and then maybe having Cuba let him help take care of his own matching erection; nothing more, nothing less. Cuba/Canada RP by me and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture. Rated M for yaoi
1. Chapter 1

The large Cuban ran a hand down his lover's side, feeling him shiver. They had disposed of their clothes a while ago, letting the cool air hit their naked skin. His tongue ran along the length of Canada's engorged cock, tasting the slightly salty liquid he found at the top.

Another tremor went through his body as the head of his erection was sucked lightly. "Cuba please... Stop teasing." Although there were many more R rated thoughts going through his head, his mouth would never let him actually voice himself. Canada fisted the sheets below him in a vain effort not to grab the other's head and force him to deep throat him.

"Alright, I guess that was mean of me." Ismael said before taking Matthew's erection into his mouth. He sucked on it, bobbing his head up and down. Hands wandering, Cuba found Canada's nipples, so he started tugging lightly on them, enjoying the sounds he was making.

Matthew's toes curled in lieu of thrusting up into the warm cavern that had encased his cock. As pleasurable as this was, it always just ended with him orgasming and then maybe having Cuba let him help take care of his own matching erection; nothing more, nothing less. Not to say that it still wasn't enjoyable, it just didn't seem to be _enough _for Canada anymore. What he really wanted was to take their relationship to the next level and actually be physically connected.

Instead of thinking too hard about it though, Canada just squeezed his eyes tightly together as Ismael's tongue swirled around his cock head and then continued to bob up and down along it. This still felt amazing, and he wasn't going to ruin it by saying that he wanted more.

With one hand, Cuba reached down to his own dripping cock. He started running his palm over the length in time with his mouth. Ismael felt a tremor run through Canada's whole body, ending at his erection. He really wanted to kiss him, but of course, his mouth was already occupied.

Watching through half lidded eyes as Cuba jerked himself off, Matthew couldn't help but imagine his length inside his body. An involuntary moan escaped his mouth as he pictured just what it would feel like, coupled with the suction that was already on his cock. As much as he wanted it though, he never felt comfortable asking for things in bedroom or in general unless it was just a plea.

Letting go of the brown nub he had been playing with, Ismael took one of Canada's hands, putting it in his hair. He had let it down, the dread locks falling around his face. He felt the Canadian grab one, pulling on it slightly.

"I-Ismael..." He moaned out, threading his fingers in the dreads. The blond nation resisted the urge to pull him down onto his length because although it made him blush, he knew it was a bit larger than average and would probably choke him. Keeping his eyes half opened, he continued to watch as his length was continually taken in and out of his lover's talented mouth.

Moving his tongue, Cuba licked the parts of his cock that he knew were even more sensitive. His hand went fondling his balls, feeling them swell and tighten. He sucked more vigorously, knowing how close Matthew must be. Soon, warm sperm was shooting into his mouth, Canada moaning wantonly above him.

A few smaller spurts were milked from his cock as Ismael continued to suck him. Once he had regained his energy from his orgasm, Matthew shuffled so that he was sitting up and kissed Cuba's neck and he reached between his legs to help stroke him to climax. It only took a few seconds before Cuba let out a small grunt and a sigh and his cum spurted over their hands.

Smiling, Ismael looked down at their bodies, covered in sweat and cum. "Well, should we go have a shower, then?" They had been dating for a few years already, which made the southern nation happy. Of course, that meant he got into more fights with America, but Matthew hardly ever found out about those.

Hiding the small pout that they weren't going to continue this time either, he just nodded. "Together?" Maybe then if they both got hard again they could try having sex in there. Even though Matthew would prefer to do 'the deed' in a bed first, but at least then they would have actually had sex.

"Why not? Any time I get to spend with you is time well spent." He gave a small laugh, getting off the bed and helping Matt up as well. Cuba pressed a small kiss to the blond's forehead, not wanting him to have to taste himself.

When Ismael turned around to go to the bathroom, Canada let a himself frown a bit. Why didn't he just kiss him on the lips? Was Cuba nervous that he was too innocent to kiss after his mouth was on his cock? Sure the thought was a bit off-putting, but it would still make him feel closer. After all, there wasn't much they had left to do after being together for so long, other than actually having sex, and that didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon. "Don't make it too hot please." Matthew added, smiling to cheer himself up. There was no use about being so down since they still loved each other immensely and cared about their well being.

"Of course. I know what temperature you like." He gave a warming smile, looking back at him. They went into the bathroom, having to step over a few articles of clothing. He bent over, turning on the taps. After being together for so long, neither of them felt very awkward about being naked around one another. "So after this do you want to go to bed? You seem tired." He said, noticing Canada's eyes weren't as bright as they usually were.

Shrugging, Matthew just followed Cuba into the shower. "I guess I'm kinda tired." _Though there is something I'd much rather do in bed than sleep..._ Taking the spot right underneath the spray, Canada got his hair wet first before turning around and leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.

Humming contentedly, Ismael kissed him back lightly. "Next time, can we go to my house? It's always so cold at yours." He gave a laugh, showing that he wasn't actually serious about the last part. He knew it wasn't always cold in Canada, but it was still colder than in Cuba.

"Hey, you know that's not true. I guess we could though, as long as you don't mind my hair becoming a mane." The humidity there was always much more than Canada was ever used to, even on his expansive coast. Wrapping his arms around Ismael's torso, he leaned his head on his chest and listened to his heart beat against the spray of the shower head. Nuzzling it, he gave a sigh; partly of being satisfied and partly from want.

"Hm, well I _do_ like lions." He gave a laugh, making a fake growling noise. He grabbed the small Canadian in a hug, bringing them both under the shower. It was a little cold for his tastes, but he didn't mind, as long as Matthew liked it.

Smiling, Matthew let go of the warm body in favour to grab shampoo to start washing his hair. It was moments like these that reminded Canada just why they were together. He truly cared about the other nation, and despite the little 'no sex' thing he could tell that Cuba loved him just as much. "Don't get your hair too wet or it will take forever to dry, and you apparently know how cold it is here." He added another smile at the end to show Ismael that he only said it because he did care, and he didn't want him to get sick.

Thinking for a second, Ismael responded, "In that case, we will just have to stay in the bedroom longer." Smiling, he put his arms around Canada's shoulders, bringing their faces closer. "And you will just have to call up the American idiot and break your meeting with him."

"You know I can't do that. He's my brother _and_ my biggest trading partner. It's not just cause we're family that we have the longest undefended border you know." There were plenty of examples that he could give Ismael, but instead he decided to lean just a little bit closer so that their bodies were flush against each other and their lips were just barely touching. "Though if we were to do something..._Worthwhile_, I might have to phone and reschedule."

Giving a slightly pouting face, Cuba looked down at him. "Isn't being with me worthwhile enough? Or do you want me to suck you off again?" It was slightly annoying that he was dating the brother of his sworn enemy, and that enemy was an overprotective ass hole. But, it was worth it to have Canada as his boyfriend.

Putting a few more centimetres between the two of them, Canada just sighed to himself. It was going to take more than a hint to let him know how he felt, but he wasn't brave enough to just ask for it. "It's worthwhile for me, but not for Al. You already know what he would do if he found out about us. I love you both, and I really don't want you two to fight."

Rolling his eyes playfully, Ismael smiled. "Well, whatever. Anyway, have fun washing your hair. I don't have that problem." He said, fingering one of his locks. "I'll be in the bed, ok?" He got out, grabbing a towel.

"Ok." Hearing the door close, he let out a louder sigh. Just when was Ismael going to realize that as much as their relationship satisfied him emotionally, physically he wanted to be _closer_. It made him feel a bit awkward sometimes that he was the only one that actually wanted to have sex, but he couldn't do anything to change it.

Rinsing the suds out of his hair once it was clean, he went to work on cleaning off his body before shutting the water off. There must be _some_ way of letting Cuba know what he wanted without actually saying anything outright. Wrapping the towel around his waist he went into the room to find Ismael laying down. As quiet as a mouse, Matthew snuck up to the bed and slipped in behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Miss me?"

Startled slightly, Cuba turned around, seeing Matthew in only a towel. "Of course." He said, going to kiss him. They deepened it at once, mouths open and willing. He wrapped his arms around the skinny body, pulling him closer.

An appreciative moan vibrated in his chest as they continued to kiss each other slowly but with subdued passion. Pulling away, he looked Cuba in the eyes. "I have to get to sleep. I don't want to be tired during my meeting." Despite his words, he couldn't help but kiss his boyfriend again, this time in a chaste gesture.

After a few seconds, Ismael pulled away slightly. "We wouldn't want you to fall asleep in a meeting." He got under the covers, holding them open for Matthew.

His mind a bit sad that Cuba wasn't going to try anything, he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and cuddled next to him. "I love you." Taking the towel off, he threw it on the floor.

Nuzzling up to him, Ismael smelt his hair. It smelt like maple syrup. "_Te amo tambien_." He closed his eyes, draping his arm over the warm body in front of him. He was always surprised how warm he always was, considering how north his country lay.

* * *

So that bit of Spanish is supposed to mean I love you too. Of course, we just used google translate, so if you know Spanish and that is totally wrong, don't hate us!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Canada awoke to the alarm next to his bed blaring in his ear. With a groan, he untangled himself from Cuba enough so that he could shut it off without waking up Ismael. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he grabbed his glasses and put them on his face before looking down at the tan man sleeping beside him.

Realizing that he had been staring for a few minutes, he just shook his head and got out of the bed. It always felt nice sleeping with Cuba, in the literal sense unfortunately. It didn't take long for him to get ready since he had showered last night, and all he had to do was put his suit on, brush his teeth and make his hair try and listen to him.

Once he was done, he wrote a quick note for when Cuba woke up saying that he would be back after lunch. Leaving it on the side table, he smiled at his still sleeping form and muttered a quiet "I love you" against his tan skin as he kissed his temple. With that, he left his house and drove his way to the place that he and America were scheduled to meet with their bosses.

"Who am I meeting again?" America asked, turning to his boss. Because of the old man, they were not only on time, but actually early. Which made Alfred cranky, because he couldn't sleep in as long as he wished.

"Canada. You're brother." The boss said for the tenth time. Had he known being President would mean dealing with this idiot all the time, he would have turned down the job.

Getting to the building just on time, Canada wasn't too surprised to see his boss standing outside the door. "Hello." He said politely, shaking hands with him.

"Hello Canada. Do I have to remind you what the meeting is about?" His boss knew what the answer would be, but it was always good to be prepared, especially when his brother was the way he was.

He shook his head as he answered. "No it's ok. I just have to make sure he doesn't try an take everything from me unfairly. It's been the same all my life." The only reason they were going over it was because it was mandatory for the bosses and nations to have separate meetings.

When they both walked through the doors, Canada was almost immediately hugged violently by America while their bosses just shook hands. "Hi Al." Canada wheezed, trying to breathe though the bear hug.

"Hey, Mike! How are you doing?" America said, letting him go. "Not hanging around with commies, I can see. Because you don't have red eyes or horns."

Twitching slightly, Canada didn't know which comment was worse. "It's Matthew. You know, your brother for a hundred and forty two years?" But he definitely wasn't going to say anything about being with Cuba last night, or the fact that they had been 'going out' for a while now.

"That's what I said!" Alfred sat down. Had it really been that long? He could only remembering having a brother for... um... when did they meet, anyway? Oh well, it wasn't that important. "Anyway, we want your snowmen. And women too, I guess."

Putting his head in his hands, America's boss shook his head. "No, this has nothing to do with snowmen. We are building an aluminum plant fairly close to the border, and it needs a lot of energy. We wanted to ask if we could buy some."

"Buy some? Why do we want to waste money! Michigan will just give it to us, won't you?" He asked, looking at Canada.

Torn between wanting to smash either his or his brother's face into the wall, he went with the passive route as always. "I'm Canada. And I have already told you that I won't give you anymore electricity for free. It wouldn't work for my economy unless you trade us instead of buying."

Giving his boss a pathetic look and gesturing to Alfred, he just mumbled. "You can leave me with him."

Both bosses got up and left, a relieved look on their faces. America stood up, going to the chalk board in the room. "Anyway, I shall state the reasons that you should give us energy." He said, seriously. On the board he drew a quick sketch of two stick figures hugging, with little hearts around them. "One, because we are bro's, and we love each other." Then he drew more stick figures around the two hugging, these all having horns. "And two, I will scare off all the commies." He put down the chalk, but then seemed to get another idea. "Oh yeah, and hamburgers! You can have hamburgers! I can let you have some McDonald's or something!" Everyone wanted McDonald's!

Seriously, he did love his brother but he made it _so_ hard not to do anything to him. "Al, listen. I'm not here because we are brothers, or because I want you to protect me from communists _OR_," He said loudly, interrupting America who looked like he was about to talk, "to get McDonald's. I am here because we are supposed to discuss the power needs of your new aluminum plant. Plus, I would like to discuss possible problems with pollution both of the water and air, because they will both affect me.

Rolling his eyes and making blah blah blah motions with his hand, America started to draw on the board again. "I have that under control. Japan already told me that he had begun work on the giant robot." It was true, he had! A while ago, when Alfred had been asking about it and asking about it, Kiku had finally cracked and told him that they had started it already, but he had wanted to keep it a surprise for America's birthday!

Since he knew he wasn't going to be getting anywhere with him like usual, Matthew let his thoughts wander. At first they were about the meeting and the like, but eventually they drifted back to the Cuban that he had left this morning in bed. Just how long would it take him to finally ask for sex himself? Was he really content with just getting blown or jerked off? Canada knew that it was nice, but it would be nicer to finally have more in their relationship. How could he let Ismael know without saying anything?

"Wow, Maroon, you're agreeing to have a nuclear power plant in your country so that when it breaks down we will have a league of Super Hero's? You've never said yes to that before!" Alfred started thinking of ways they could make different kinds of Super Heroes. Maybe if they put glass in the power plant it will make someone invisible...

"Wait... What? I didn't say yes to that for the last fifty years, why would you think I would change my mind now?" All he was doing was thinking of different ways he could get Ismael aroused enough to finally take him. Maybe if he was to walk around naked all the time he would finally ask for sex? Although, that would be extremely embarrassing if someone came over...

"Well you were nodding when I brought it up like a minute ago. Seriously, you are so oblivious." If they put rocks in, they could make rock men!

"I wasn't nodding about that. And It's Canada." Maybe, he thought, the reason he hadn't gone all the way with him was because he was still a bit awkward about being with a man. Sure it wasn't illegal to be homosexual in Cuba, but it still wasn't ok to be 'flaunting' it. Perhaps he felt like it would change their relationship for the worse. Or maybe... Maybe he didn't want to have sex with him because he still preferred women that way.

Sighing, Alfred kept on with his ideas. He had been so exited about the Super Heroes. "Oh, remember that day that I came to your house unexpected and you opened the door in the middle of swimming, so you were all wet, barely wearing anything and out of breath?" It was amazing. He hadn't even known Canada had a pool in his house. "Well, that same day, Cuba had a fight with me again. Just thought you would want to know, because I think he was wearing your shirt. Proving that he is a thief."

Canada remembered that day quite clearly since it was the day where America almost found out about their relationship. "He's not a thief. It probably just looked like one of my shirts. But anyway, this has nothing to do with what we are supposed to be meeting about. How about we just go get something to eat and call it a day?"

Slamming his hand on the table, America yelled "BURGERS!" And ran out of the room. He passed his boss on the way, talking to that other boss, but hardly noticed them, thinking only about the last hour when he had not had anything to eat.

Watching his brother run out of the room, Matthew just let out a sigh. "Or _you_ can go get something to eat." Anyways, this was perfect. It gave him time to start planning out ways to get Ismael to finally want to consummate their relationship.

.oOo.

Leaning on the concrete barrier, Ismael looked out to the ocean. There was a reflection of the moon on the water, moving gently with the waves. "See, I told you this place was amazing." He said, turning to Canada, who was hardly wearing anything because of how hot it was.

Nodding his head, Canada's hand hovered near Cuba's, waiting to hold it. "Your country is beautiful." He had made sure that he was in a place that when the tide came crashing in, he would be sure to get wet at least a little bit.

Suddenly there was a big crash, and a spray of water came over head. Laughing, Cuba pushed an escaped dread lock out of his face, looking over at Matthew just in time to see the water over him sparkling in the moonlight and the blond to smile. "Maybe we should go home, we're both soaked."

"I'm ok if you want to stay out. Maybe we could get some ice cream?" If they were to go home now, then his plan would be ruined. All Ismael needed was to know that he was ready and willing... Right? If anything, he would get to spend more time with him and also have some ice cream. Even if it ended up with just heavy petting it would be better than nothing.

Nodding, Cuba agreed. He would never pass up the chance to get ice cream. So they headed to a place that had good ice cream. Before opening the door, he turned to Matthew. "But promise me that you won't try to pay like you always do."

Laughing quietly, he said. "But I always feel bad when you pay." As with the request though, he let Cuba pay for two ice cream cones and hand one to Matthew. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." He smiled, licking the wonderful coldness. Ice cream was just so good. He watched Canada's pink tongue dart out, licking a drip. How did that manage to make him think of when Matthew was sucking him off, and he licked the precum? He did it every time, and this was the same move.

Watching Ismael in the corner of his eye, Canada made his way outside. "This is good, thank you again. Cuban ice cream has something different that makes it more appealing for some reason." Catching another drip on his finger, he took the cone in his other hand and sucked the white liquid off his hand.

Shaking his head, Ismael bent down slightly so he could whisper in his ear. "If you keep doing that, I might just pull you behind a building and do something to you. Now, you wouldn't want that, would you?" He smiled, taking a suggestive lick of Canada's ice cream.

"In public?" Canada asked with a raised eyebrow. Apparently his plan wasn't going to work out. If he already wouldn't have sex with him on a bed, then he definitely wouldn't make their first time outside in a semi-public place. Going back to eating his cone regularly, he started to look around the walk at the plethora of friendly people and all the vintage cars. "Your country really is amazing. I have nothing like this back home."

Looking around, Ismael didn't really see anything particularly amazing, but he kept that to himself. "You're welcome to visit anytime. We all love Canada." He wanted to give him a kiss, but of course he couldn't. They were still in public and that wouldn't be good.

Taking a risk, he reached up and gave a quick peck on Ismael's cheek. "You don't know how happy that makes me." Well, being ignored by your family tended to make people love compliments.

They continued to walk down the path by the ocean, occasionally getting sprayed by the ocean mist. It wasn't until they almost got to Old Havana that Cuba called a taxi for them to go back to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

A week after their date in Havana, Matthew found himself in Paris on the doorstep of a fashionably designed house. Taking a deep breath in, he rang the doorbell and prepared for the worst. He really had gotten himself stuck between a rock and a hard place if he was already asking for help from France.

Opening the door, Francis was happy to see who was waiting for him. "Matthieu! It has been too long!" He said, pulling the blond closer so he could kiss both of his cheeks in the typical French greeting. "Finally, you have come to me, I have been waiting so long!" He let Canada inside, closing the door behind him.

"Bonjour France. Sorry for the short notice, but I don't really have too much free time on my hands lately." Well, it was mostly because of all his time with Cuba or as he told his boss 'Strengthening Canadian-Cuban relations to be a positive role model for Americans'. Going into the pristine house, Canada couldn't help but marvel at it. Every time he set foot in it, it looked like a new house. All the decorations had changed to have a more modern, sleek feel to it without being too plastic. Just the fact that he noticed all of that proved that Matthew had spent too much time with the European nation.

"No problem, I always have time for _Nouveau moi_." France said, sitting on a couch and motioning Matthew to do the same. "And, what brings you here today? Wanting to try something better than hamburgers? Or... are you here for me?" He asked, running his hand along his chest.

Sitting down, Matthew corrected. "For your advice more specifically. Well, it's for my... Friend. See," at here he stopped himself, taking a breath because he couldn't believe he was actually doing it, "they have this person they like, and they are already quite close. But, my friend wants to take it to 'the next level' and is scared to ask... So... What should he do?" It seemed a feat in itself that Canada didn't stutter once, since just being around Francis made him feel awkward.

Face softening, France looked at Matthew, taking one of his hands. "Oh, mon cheri, you really think that way about me? That makes me feel so happy!"

"W-What?!" Matthew practically yelled, pulling his hand away from France as well as jumping a foot in the air. "I'm not talking about me! And I'm _not_ talking about you!" He really should have known better than to have asked him for advice.

Frowning slightly, Francis looked down. "Well, alright. I understand. Well, this _friend_ of yours should try seducing them. Get them to make the first move." He was only disappointed a little. Eventually Canada would get tired of being with boring lovers and realize what he really wanted was someone with experience.

Shaking his head, Matthew's wayward curl bobbed once he stopped. "He said he already tried that and it just led to what they were used to."

"Hm... so how far have they gone, exactly? And what gender are they?" These were things he needed to know, and had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he was nosey.

"You know..." He said offhandedly, "_things_... And they are both guys. They just haven't done _it_ yet and my friend wants to." Thinking for a second, Canada added. "Do you think it might be because his lover still prefers women?"

"I have no way of knowing that, because I don't know who it is." Although, he could make a guess. But he wouldn't, because then Matthew might never talk to him again. Or later come running to him while naked, like he did in his fantasies. "So basically they have just not had sex. And your 'friend'... bottom or top?"

Thinking for a second, he replied slowly. "I think he thinks he's a bottom, but he's never done _it _with a guy either..." To Matthew it felt like he was being sneaky, but if France asked who it was he could just say it was some other nation. Mind you, the way he was looking at him made it feel like Francis was asking more to find out about Canada's life to try and get them together.

Nodding, Francis filed that piece of information away. Probably bottom _and_ never had sex with a man. He still had a chance to take his virginity! "Well, it should be simple. He only has to hint at it, really, so he should buy a bottle of lube or a vibrator and let his boyfriend see them." Of course he wasn't going to give him any _good_ advice.

The creepy grin that started to overtake France's face made Matthew's mind up for him. "Thanks for the advice. I'll tell my friend what you said. Au revoir." With that, he stood up quickly and made his way to the door; walking backwards so he couldn't be taken by surprise.

Sighing, Francis looked longingly at the door. Another chance, gone. He picked up his phone, dialling a number he knew by heart. "Bonjour, sourcils!"

.oOo.

Finally coming home after yet another meeting with Alfred -this time to talk about his 'Heroically awesome plan to bulldoze your land to make a parking lot for my country'- Canada smiled at what he just remembered. Ismael said that he was going to come up to Canada today and spend the next few nights as his boss did something or another. Perfect.

Grabbing a random book, Matthew laid naked on his stomach and started reading. Conveniently, he had gone to the drug store a few days after talking with Francis and bough a small thing of lube that would be perfect for them to have sex at least a few times before needing more. He had put it in such a place that it would fall off the bed if they were to move around too much, and then hopefully Cuba would be the one to pick it up. And if all went according to plan, they would finally be able to make love to each other.

Ismael walked in, having opened the door with his own key. He saw Canada on the bed, completely naked. Quietly he walked up to him, going on his knees beside the bed and putting his hand on the small of his back. "May I ask why you're naked?" he said quietly, kissing the back of his leg lightly.

"I just thought it would be more comfortable, you know?" He answered semi-cryptically. Hopefully he would make the bed move and put his plan into action. Truthfully, Canada felt somewhat like a pervert for trying to seduce him into having sex.

Kissing up his back, Cuba ran his hands all along him. "Not that I don't like walking in on you like this, but what if you catch a cold?" He asked between kisses.

Staying on his stomach, Matthew just mumbled. "I won't get sick from the cold. I get sick from my brother." Trying to make it a bit more obvious, he put the book on the bed and propped himself on his elbows and knees so his butt was a bit higher in the air. If Cuba asked he could just say he was getting closer to his kisses. "That feels good Ismael."

"I can make you feel even better, if you turn around." Cuba said, smiling. He started taking off his own shirt, throwing it on the floor. Glancing at Matthew, he saw him rolling his eyes for some reason.

He just wasn't getting it! "Or how about I stay like this?" He wasn't going to make it easy for him since Canada knew what he wanted. Sure it was a little bit mean but tough love for a little bit would make Ismael desperate for anything Canada would give. Nudging the lube off the bed, he tried to act surprised as it fell off; though the light blush was real.

Confused, Ismael picked up the lube. "Uh... I guess this makes it easier to jerk, but we've never needed it before." He mumbled, wondering why Canada was acting strange today.

"I just thought that it would be something to try..." He explained quietly, disappointed that his thoughts went back to what they had done before and not on anything new.

Smirking, Ismael nodded. "Alright, how about 69?" He asked, realizing they haven't done that in a while. Of course then they wouldn't need the lube.

Was he blind, or did he just not notice all the signals? Or maybe he noticed them and didn't like it. "Don't you get it?" Matthew's voice was barely above a whisper. He really shouldn't have been getting so worked up about it, but he couldn't help but feel bad about it.

Still confused, Cuba sat down on the bed. What was wrong? "What are you talking about? Is the recession hurting you so much you don't want me to be here?" That didn't make much sense, but what else could it be? Unless Matthew wanted to break up with him...

Letting out a sigh instead of yelling like he wanted, Canada just said, "That's not it... It's..." a second of awkward silence fell between them. "Are you ashamed of being with me? Is that why you don't want to do it?" A few tears started to fall down his face as he buried his face in the pillow.

"Ashamed of being with you?" Cuba asked, completely confused. How could he ever think he was ashamed of being with him? Didn't Matthew know that whenever they were in a meeting and they caught each other's eyes across the table, he wanted to yell out to everyone how much he loved him?

Peeking an eye from the pillow, Matthew explained. "Sure you do other things with me, but you never seem to want to go farther! Is it because you are ashamed of being with another man? If that's the case, why don't you just go out with Mexico or some other girl? At least she's geographically closer!" By now he had to hold back all his tears, which in turn made him almost start to yell. It was a proven fact that the only people he could get angry with were people he truly cared about.

Grabbing one of the hands that was flying wildly, Ismael forced their eyes to meet, taking off his glasses so they wouldn't get tears on them. "Matthew, stop. I have sucked your cock more times than I care to count, and you think I'm... that I'm not alright with you being a man?!"

Blushing from the bluntness of his comment, the blond could only look down at the bed with glassy eyes. "If you don't care then why won't you go all the way with me?" Even the fact that he was completely naked while Cuba was only wearing pants didn't lessen his feelings. Canada was more confused now then upset, but he really just wanted to know what irked Ismael enough to not want to have sex.

Sighing, Ismael moved some hair out of Canada's face, wiping off a tear. "I don't want to-"

"I already know! It's pretty obvious since you haven't even done anything when I tried to get you to! I even asked _France_ for help letting you know I was ready without being embarrassed by having to say it!" As much as it hurt him to think it, Canada desperately tried to deny that what he had said was false, because he had completely and totally fallen for the nation, and he didn't know what he would do without him.

Stopping the emotional rant, Cuba put his hands on the Canadian's face, bringing him in to a kiss. Pulling back slightly, he looked into his eyes. "Matt, shut up. I don't want to _hurt_ you." Ah, how could things have gotten so out of control?

A moment of silence fell over them as Matthew absorbed the knowledge. "Don't want to... Hurt... Me?" He repeated slowly, tears falling down his face without him noticing. Then as if a floodgate opened, he threw himself against Ismael and sobbed into his naked chest. "I'm so sorry! I just thought; no, I didn't think! It's all my fault!"

Patting Matthew on the back, Cuba held him close. "It's ok, stop crying. Come on." He sighed, hating it when Canada cried.

"I love you so much... I was so scared..." Nuzzling his face into Ismael's warm, tear soaked chest, he let himself calm down. "But... Does that mean?" Looking up to his face, Canada asked with his gaze. Just because he figured out why Cuba never seemed to want to have sex with him didn't mean that he still wouldn't try.

Smiling slightly, Ismael sighed. "Look, Matthew, I've never had sex with a man before. I don't really know what would happen, I mean what if you... start bleeding or something?" Of course he wanted to do it, but not at the cost of Canada's health.

Shaking his head, Canada put his hands on Ismael's chest. "You won't hurt me. I'll make sure to tell you if it does or if you should stop. Why else do you think I bought lube?" Now a small smirk was on his face. God, he felt like a pervert but he probably couldn't help it being raised by a self-proclaimed one.

"Are you sure? What if you don't like it?" At one point, he had almost went with another man, just so he could know what to do with Matthew. Of course, he didn't, feeling too guilty.

His smirk dropped for a second before perking up again. "I've been wanting this for too long not to be able to enjoy it. Plus my country is the only one in the America's that has given gays complete legal rights. It'll be ok." Who would have ever though that the Canadian would be talking about having sex so calmly? Definitely not himself.

Laughing a little, Ismael nodded. "Alright. If you're alright with it." He waited for Canada to nod before getting the lube. It was really convenient that he had gotten it, really. "Promise me that if it hurts, you will let me know."

"Of course." A new blush was on his cheeks; more from excitement then embarrassment. Leaning up a bit, he kissed Cuba lightly, tasting hints of vanilla ice cream and cigar smoke. A strange combination but it never failed to remind him of Ismael.

While they were kissing, Cuba let Matthew fall back onto the pillows. "I love you." Somehow, he wanted to clarify that before they started. He opened the bottle of lube, not sure how much to use. Ismael kissed him again, putting his slick fingers at Canada's entrance. "Really, really love you."

Raising his hips slightly, he just waited for Cuba to press his first finger into him. Once it was in, Matthew let out a little gasp. It didn't feel bad at all, just strange so far. "Keep... Keep going."

Nodding, Cuba pressed his finger in more, amazed at how warm it was. He leaned down, sucking lightly on Matthew's neck, making sure he didn't leave a mark. "How do you feel? Should I add another finger?" Ismael knew that there was a spot that would make Canada scream but he wasn't sure where it was.

"I'm fine. I'll tell you if it hurts." Really by this point Canada was just amazed by the fact that Ismael was actually doing this with him. Leaning his head back into the pillow, he moaned appreciatively as his insides were stroked and stretched. Adding a second finger slowly, Ismael tried searching for that spot. He started kissing Canada, heatedly roaming his mouth. Suddenly he felt Matthew's body shudder and heard a breathy moan escape his mouth.

Matthews body shivered again as what he assumed to be his prostate was prodded experimentally once more. "Again... Please..." he murmured against Cuba's lips before they joined again in a deep kiss.

Doing as requested, Ismael took the chance to add a third finger while Canada was distracted. His other hand started tugging on Matthew's cock, making it even larger. "How are you doing?"

"Please stop worrying about me. My brother is more a pain in the ass then you will be." Yes the fingers inside him made his hole feel uncomfortably full and stretched, but Matthew also knew that it would hurt for a little bit before he got swept away by the pleasure. In order to comfort both of them, Canada ran his hands slowly against the other's tan skin as he leaned up for another kiss as the fingers inside him started to shift around in time with the strong hand on his erection.

Trying not to imagine the two North American twins in a similar situation, Ismael kissed him back. He had imagined doing this many times, but had thought they would never get to it. But it looked like Matthew was enjoying it, so it was alright.

Moaning quietly into the kiss as his prostate was hit by three fingers, Canada wrapped his arms around Ismael's broad chest and hooked one heel on small of his back. "I...I'm ready." Now he was starting to get embarrassed again despite wanting it.

Biting his lip slightly, Cuba nodded and took out his fingers. He undid his pants as quickly as he could, taking them off fully to throw them on the floor. They were soon followed by his underwear, letting out his full length. "Are... are you sure?"

Swallowing hard, Matthew answered with a slightly shaky voice. "I'm su-sure." All he could focus on was Ismael's cock that was finally allowed freedom from it's cotton prison. Sure he had seen it many times before, but for some reason, it seemed completely different this time; and god did it look _big._ How was it supposed to fit inside him anyways? France always said that with enough preparation one could get any size to fit, but he really didn't want to prove it wrong. Yet he still couldn't help but shudder from the fact that it was finally going to be _inside_ him.

"And you promise to tell me if you need me to stop?" He waited for the nod before going forward, putting a reassuring hand on Canada's stomach and pressing his shaft to Matthew's puckered entrance. "I love you." He said as his head pressed in, feeling the tight muscles open for him.

Canada's fingernails scraped at the skin on Ismael's back as the head of his cock slipped into his hole. The feeling was much different to his fingers, but still held a similar burn with the promise of pleasure coming soon. "Don't st-stop now... Please..." He whimpered, wanting to feel more of the hard length inside him.

Amazed at how forward his lover was being, Cuba complied, going further in. It was really tight, almost _too_ tight, but he was told to keep going. He didn't stop until his full length was inside Canada's warmth. "Matthew, look. We are one." He said quietly, looking at where dark skin blended to light.

As his body accustomed itself to being filled so completely, Matthew looked down as Cuba said. It really was amazing; but it was more amazing that Canada had finally gotten to have sex with his lover. "_Ahh.._. _Please..."_ Another whimper came from his lips as his hands and foot held the two of them closer. Canada's body could tell that if they were to move and hit 'that spot' again, he would feel amazing despite the burn that was present now.

Thrusting slowly, Ismael tried to aim at where he thought that spot was. He bent down, kissing Canada's stomach and chest. At almost the same time as the blond started writhing beneath him, he latched onto one of the nipples, where he knew Matthew was sensitive.

Throwing his head back, Matthew let out a wanton moan. The friction was quickly becoming addicting and all he could think about was wanting more. "F-Faster, _please Ismael, plea-ahhh!"_ Burying his face into the pillow, his hips started to move on their own accord; rutting against the other's stomach as well as helping their pace speed up.

Slightly surprised at the sudden change in the Canadian, Cuba went faster, satisfying both Matthew's pleas and his own sexual hunger. He had never heard Canada be as loud in the bedroom, or any time really, as he was being now. It was turning him on all the more.

Another moan was dragged from his chest as Ismael's thrusts started to become faster and harder the more he was sure Canada was ok. Matthew in turn became louder and cared less about anything that didn't have to do with the way their sweat-slicked skin slid against itself, how their heavy pants filled the air or the pleasure that was starting to coil in his abdomen.

Picking up speed, Ismael was soon thrusting into him with almost all his might. Groans were coming out of the Cuban's throat to be joined with the ever-increasing sounds of his lover. "Ugn, Matthew, promise me you will never do anything like this with anyone else."

"_Nevernevernever!_" Matthew said, the word bubbling past his lips as a mantra. No one could ever make him feel this good, since he never felt as close as he was with the Caribbean nation. His other leg had long ago joined its twin on Cuba's back in order to bring them closer.

Panting, Ismael reached behind him to bring Canada's legs farther up his back so he could more easily reach his now-willing hole. "Good." He grunted out, silently promising the same. Bending down, they started kissing again, tongues thrusting in and out just like his lower half.

In the haze of pleasure, the blond barely could remember as he reached down between the two of them to stroke at his needy cock. It wasn't until Ismael's hand squeezed around his own that his attention was brought to it and continued to gasp from pleasure and exhaustion as he rocked himself closer and closer to climax.

Speeding up their hands to match his wild thrusts, Cuba began sucking on Matt's neck. At first it was gentle, but as Canada's moans got louder and they both got closer to their orgasms, he started sucking harder, adding teeth to the mix. "Matthew..."

"I-Ismael... Please!!" Matthew's entire body felt like it was going to convulse any second now; so filled with pleasure that he could barely breathe never mind talk. It wasn't until he let out a high pitched keening sound that he realized that he was cumming, shooting streams of sperm onto their hands and stomachs.

Wiping the cum off his hand, Ismael followed him soon, filling Canada to the brim. Kissing him, the Cuban pulled out, some sperm leaking out of his entrance. "Was that... Alright?"

"It was better than alright." Canada murmured tiredly, a small sated smile on his face. When Cuba laid down beside him, he cuddled next to him. "It was amazing."

Holding the Canadian close, Ismael smiled. "I think so too." He was almost falling asleep already, smelling his hair. "Alright, I have said that I love you a few times, but I haven't heard it from you for at least ten minutes."

"Are you jealous?" He asked with a yawn. "I love you too. I'm glad you decided to do this with me. I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

"It's not my fault that you're so sexy I worry that you will realize you're too good for me and leave." Cuba mumbled into Matthew's hair, closing his eyes for sleep.

"I'm not sexy. Plus, France is the only person that would want me, and he wants everyone." Pressing himself closer despite how hot and sweaty both of them were, Matthew intertwined their arms and legs; desperate for contact.

"I really doubt France is the only one who wants you." Cuba mumbled, not wanting to get into that conversation right now. They had actually gotten into fights about how sexy and great Matthew was.

Controlling his breathing to match Cuba's, Matthew mumbled sleepily. "Thank you again. I love you." Canada couldn't be any happier than he was at that moment, slipping into the best sleep of his life.


End file.
